bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Nea Ichihara
Nea Ichihara Is a Soul Reaper and the current Captain of Squad 5. Appearence Nea is a youthful looking man with slightly tanned skin and black hair and eyes. He dislikes wearing his Soul Reaper uniform, and is often seen instead in a white trenchcoat, with a white shirt, black vest, and a black ribbon around his neck. He also wears white gloves. Personality Nea is generally a calm and collected Captain. He's very good natured and easy-going, but he is also wise and experienced. He was extremely close with Hinamori before her death, and was so greatly affected that he wouldn't replace her until 80 years after her death. He is also very close to his current Lieutenant, Ayase Nakano, who in turn is devoted to his Captain. Nea is usually a very kind person, often joking around and having friendly conversations with the other Captains. However, he is also cunning, collected, and extremely cold in battle. Background 100 Years after the defeat of Aizen, much has changed in the Soul Society. Several Captains have retired or been killed, and the Gotei 13 is changing drastically. About 30 Years after Aizen's defeat, Nea was appointed as the Captain of Squad 5. Shortly after, his Lieutenant, Momo Hinamori, was killed on a mission with several other members of Squad 5. Greatly affected by this, Nea refused to appoint another Lieutenant for another 80 years. Then, while on a mission, he met a young Soul Reaper by the name of Ayase Nakano, who didn't know how to use his Zanpakuto. Feeling a connection to the boy, Nea took him in as a member of Squad 5, much to the Head-Captain's chagrin, and trained him. Eventually he appointed Ayase as his Lieutenant. Shortly after Ayase became his Lieutenant, the young Soul Reaper was experiencing problems with his Zanpakuto. Nea, using his Bankai, learned that Ayase did not know his Zanpakuto's full name, only a shorter version of it, and he taught him to embrace his power and realize his full potential. Powers and Abilities Immense Spiritual Pressure: 'Nea's Spiritual Pressure is so great that it once forced the former Captain of Squad 11, Kenpachi Zaraki, to his knees. However, he keeps it supressed with his white gloves. '''Combat: '''Nea's lean frame is decieveing, and he is actually a very strong individual, as well as an expert in combat. He often spars with his Lieutenant. He has never lost. '''Shunpo Master: '''Like all Captains, Nea is an expert at Shunpo, able to move incredibly fast, as well as leave behind after images. He is able to keep up with even the Captain of Squad 2. Zanpakuto '''Yume '(Dreams): In its sealed state Yume is actually a blade hidden inside an umbrella. When Nea closes it and twists the handle, a blade comes out of the top. The umbrella itself is a black and white pinwheel, and Nea keeps it with him at all times. '''Shikai Special Ability: *'Shikai:' triggered by the release command Tease. By stating the release command and opening the umbrella, Nea can release its true form. When released, the umbrella stretches further and becomes a flat disk. The tips become razor sharp, and when Nea swings it the disk can detach and be thrown. On the disk is the intricate pattern of a butterfly, which glows purple. *'Osen sa Reta Yume '(Tainted Dreams): Spinning the umbrella causes the butterfly design to glow and create a strange pattern of light. Anyone who looks at this pattern is cast into a dream-like state. They are still conscious and can still function normally, but they experience dream-like illusions pulled from their own minds, often causing them to see things they want, fear, love, etc. Nea can also control what they see to some extent. This effect is permanent as long as the weapon is released. Once it returns to its sealed form these illusions stop. Obviously, this power has no effect if one looks away from the lights, or if they are blind. *'Bankai: Mugen no Yume ni Torawareta '(Trapped Eternally in Dreams): Nea's Bankai is truly a unique weapon. Instead of actually forming a weapon, the umbrella's canopy scatters into hundreds of small black butterflies. These butterflies glow with a purple aura, and their wings have cutouts of card suits. Bankai Special Ability: *'Yume no Sekai '(World of Dreams): Mugen no Yume ni Torawareta's special ability, the World of Dreams, consists of the Butterflies swarming around Nea and the intended targets, coming together and forming a solid dome. In this dome, Nea uses more butterflies to create anything he chooses, including any weapon he desires, and all of these things will seem real, even though they are just fakes make of butterflies. When in this dome, Nea can also see his victim's dreams and exploit them, using the butterflies to make them reality to confuse his opponents. Those with strong willpower can see through the fakes, rendering them useless. Trivia *In a flashback from before he became a Captain, Nea was seen with a regular sword instead of an umbrella. It was a thin blade like the one in the umbrella, and it was the length of a regular katana. *Nea's Zanpakuto has a constant butterfly theme. Also, he himself seems to enjoy playing poker. His Bankai features the four different card suits. *Nea has only used his Bankai twice in his life, one of which was a demonstration to become a Captain and the other to teach Ayase to use his true Zanpakuto. As such, the only people who have seen it are Ayase, Head-Captain Shinonome, and two other unknown Captains.